How Can You Love Me?
by Fallen-Angel-Waiting
Summary: The story of Braska's Pilgrimage to Zanarkand with his two well-known Guardians, plus a new arrival: Llylith! What happens when Auron starts to have feelings for a woman who's past is shrouded in mystery & pain, but is willing to help his lord's quest?


**A/N: Heya peples! Well, I've decided to start work on this idea of mine that's been running around in my head for the past couple months...It's an AuronXOC that takes place during Braska's Pilgrimage...I'm still outlining some plot points, so it might be a slow update for this story...**

How Can You Love Me?  
Chapter One: The Lost Potion Satchel

Sighing quietly to herself in annoyance, Llylith quickly stood up and went to the aid of her Summoner, who was in the middle of trying to calmly stop the fight between his two male guardians.

"Now surely we can all agree that is was a simple mistake, and not attempt to blame each other?" Braska ask with a strained smile, noticing Llylith approaching and giving her a pleading look.

Llylith nodded slightly to him before bouncing up to the three with a cheerful smile on her face,"Say why don't we just finish settling down for tonight and worry 'bout the missing satchel tomorrow? I mean Braska knows White Magic well enough for us to honestly not need it, and I know a bit of it myself...and some Herbology..." she offered to the arguing drunkard and former warrior monk.

"Yeah! Why do we need any potions to begin with if Braska here knows Healing Magic?" Jecht shouted while stopping in mid shouting match.

Auron looked over at the young woman carefully trying to figure her out once more since she joined his lord's party earlier that week during the trek through Macalania. He turned his attention back to the Drunkard in front of him glaring, "Because Lord Braska doesn't need to waste his energies on something as trivial as healing us when WE are the ones who are supposed to be guarding him, like Guardians should!"

"But is it also my duty to help those who've I've entrusted my life to as, they too, are among the people of Spira that Summoners, such as myself, are meant to assist..." Braska interjected calmly yet with an air of decisiveness.

"B-but my Lord..." Auron tried to defend, but Braska smiled at him reassuringly, "...alright, if that is what you wish..." Auron looked away slightly, quietly chastising himself.

"Auron...If it'll make you any happier...I do have 15 Ethers that can be used to help replenish Lord Braska's energies..." Llylith offered in an attempt to placate or help ease Auron's troubles. He didn't respond, but simply turn around and proceed to head out to collect more wood for the dying campfire.

Llylith sighed again before shrugging and looking over to Braska with a sheepish grin and rubbing the back of her head as though saying, '_I tried to help, but, uh, I didn't do a good job did I?' _Braska smiled and patted her head gently before turning to Jecht, "Why not tell Llylith stories of your Zanarkand? The one that never sleeps, Jecht?" Braska spoke.

Jecht smiled broadly before slinging an arm around Llylith's shoulders and thus began telling more of his stories as Auron returned to camp, adding some firewood to the diminishing flames.

Braska sat next to Auron, watching the stories' enchantment take hold on Llylith's imagination and the extra boost it gave to Jecht's seemingly endless ego. Auron glanced over to his Lord with a worried look. "What is it, Lord Braska?"

"Hmm?" Braska looked over at Auron, "Oh nothing...just observing the those two...Llylith reminds me of Yuna when I used to tell her bedtime stories..." he said before a soft sigh escaped his lips, " I wonder how she is doing..."

"I'm sure that Yuna is alright...After all she's being watched over by Lady Tila, of Bevelle's Temple..." Auron provided in an attempt to comfort his lord. "Lady Tila wouldn't force Yuna to leave your home-she believes that keeping a child as comfortable as possible is just as important as their well-being during a time like this..." Braska smiled kindly at Auron's words, feeling some comfort from the thought as he picture Old Lady Tila, a woman who was like a grandmother to himself and his family, keeping Yuna safe with her wacky ways of doing everyday chores. "You're right, Auron...But that doesn't stop a father from worrying about their child..." he glanced over at Auron who has a sadden look, "But it also puts a ease of sorts to my worries...Thank you..."

"You're welcome, m'lord," Auron responded automatically as he shifted to stand up and, along with Braska's assistance, help untangle Llylith from Jecht's grasp since he fell asleep and she had been trying not to wake him in her tries of escaping.

She smiled at them sheepishly before pleading for help quietly with her eyes. Squirming quickly out of the headlock-like trap she was in, Llylith stood up and stretched. Looking at her Summoner and the other Guardian, Llylith bowed in prayer to them in gratitude before bouncing off to her own satchel and pulling out her blanket. Shuffling through the guys' pack, she pulled out a blanket for each of them and quickly cover Jecht as he turned over before slouching down the tree to the ground.

"Here ya go Braska," she whispered before handing a blanket to Braska who nodded in return. She walked over to Auron and stood near him before quietly asking, " Do want to take first watch or-"

"I will"

"Oh..." she looked up to see him watching her before turning around quickly, " I'll just leave your blanket in the pack then...Wake me for the second watch!" and walked over to the fire and settled down into a light slumber.

Auron watch as she went off to rest. He couldn't figure out why she, an 18 year old girl, would want to come on a Pilgrimage when she should be living her life instead. 'She is...an odd one...' he concluded before returning to his watch.

**A/N: Well...what do you lovely readers think? Please lemme know if there's any spelling errors, I do try my best but sometimes things do slip through ^_^' Also...constructive criticism is welcome as well!**

**Yes, they're still in Macalania just at the part inbetween there and the Thunderplains...I've always thought that even thought it might warm up a little, it'll still be cold there... C'ya next time!**


End file.
